Love or just a Game?
by Littleone154
Summary: Lily has a twin Emily what happens when they turndown the marauders; who are trying to convince them of their true feelings. Is Sirius just trying to get in Emily's pants or does he really like her and will James ever get Lily to admit her love for him? sorry suck at summary's; please read. J.K Rowling owns all the characters no copy write rate M for later chapters


_Ok just to be clear Lily has a twin called Emily; Sirius already lives/been adopted by the potters; Remus and Tonks are dating made them the same age (SO NO HATE) and peter is not going to become evil! Hope you enjoy._

Emily POV

"Get up! Get up!" chirped Lily as she shook me "Todays the day we go back to Hogwarts"

"You are way too happy for the mornings, Lils" I growled back.

Realising I was now awake she skipped out of the room ; you'd thinks with this being our 5th year she would be less excited and let me sleep! Slowly I dragged my body out of my warm bed and sat in front of the mirror to get ready; when I was finished my Asymmetrical pixie cut was suitably messy; I had smoky eyes and a pop of red on my lips; I threw some blue shorts, black vest and leather jacket topped off with my awesome midnight blue Dr martins, satisfied with my appearance I went down stairs. Lils was sitting at the table eating her breakfast looking very girly in her flowery sun dress and little whit pumps. If you look at the two of us we don't really look that similar for twins; you see Lils has a boyish figure whereas, I am slim but do have curves. Also Lily has green eyes and auburn hair which is completely straight and hangs around her waist but I have blue eyes and dark blonde hair which I have cut into a pixie bob as long hair annoys me.

Though people can always tell we are related as our face shapes are very similar and we have similar mannerisms however Lily has a quick temper whereas it takes a lot to piss me off from the way we dress you think it would be the other way round.

Lily POV

"Em whatcha staring at?" I asked when I saw her lingering in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Nothing Lilyflower" she answered.

"DON'T CALL ME TH…" I yelled turning round to glower as she addressed me with Potters annoying nick name for me but stop as I saw her holding onto the counter to keep up she was laughing so much.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you!" I stropped.

"Nope" Emily said popping the "P" "Because you love me really" she said giving me a hug.

"Get off you soppy thing" I laughed a she proceeded to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Time to go girls" Mum said popping her head round the door , "oh and don't forget to say goodbye to your sister" she sternly said as she left.

"Come on Lils lets go get our stuff and say good bye to our delightful sister" Em said as she pulled me from the kitchen.

Petunias room was down stairs so as we pulled our Trunks down the stairs; I knocked on her door. Silence. So I knocked again "Tuni we're going now"; the door swung open there stood my older sister.

"Why would I care that you freaks where leaving it's a bloody relief!" she spat in my face. I was gob smacked she's never been that vicious before.

"Yeah well don't worry we'll let you go back to screwing ever guy who snaps his fingers you snooty bitch" Em snarled with that she dragged me out the house with the enraged howls of Petunia following us. I wish things could back to normal when we were all friends but there is not point wishing for a mirical…..i wish Potter would realise that as well!

Sirius POV

"James we are honestly going to be so late if we don't go now!" I yelled up the stairs, yes I Sirius Black was be responsible but I have a good reason James was trying to make his hair look tidy an impossible mission! And we really did need to catch the 9 ¾ if we wanted another year of parties, fun, pranks and in my case girls. James was still adamant that Lily is the girl for him….I sometime do not understand that boy's brain.

"How does my hair look?" James asked as he appeared.

"Like you just woke up and ran through a hedge" but as I saw his face fall I quickly added "But I heard that Lily likes rugged guys"

"Really" he said perking up instantly, I really am too smooth.

"Come on you soppy twat or we're going to be really late!"

"Since when did Sirius Black become responsible?" James teased looking shocked

"Since his good for nothing brother turned into a primping pansy!" I jested back

"Your dead" James cried and I ran.

James POV

"I'm a primping pansy! You're the one who is obsessed with his hair and looks" I yelled after Sirius as we sprinted round a corner.

"Yes but I'm trying to impress many girls your only aiming to get one so you should take less time" he countered as he rushed into the sitting room with me hot on his tail. "Also you can't tell you put any effort into your hair anyway so its wasted time" Sirius added with a wink as he dived behind the sofa but he was to slow I grabbed his wasted and we toppled to the floor wrestling.

"He has a point James" Dad said as he watched use amused from the door way

"My own father turned against me!" I collapsed onto Sirius in mock sadness; Dad just chuckled then went white as did Sirius; I whipped round to see what the problem could be and there stood our Mum not looking happy at our scruffy appearance.

"Oh hey mum" Sirius said with what was I think his idea of a winning smile but Mum just glowered …. Oh shit!


End file.
